When In Doubt, 'C' Your Way Out
by FantasiiBubbles
Summary: Gokudera Hayato One-Shot. It's not exactly Gokuderaxoc, but it's slightly hinted a teeny bit : Summaries are not my forte D: WARNING: Gokudera yells a lot in here


**Hello my lovelys... It's been a while...**

**

* * *

**

_Fujiwara Hyouden_

_[Last, First]_

"You have until the end of class to finish this quiz, so take your time and check your work," the teacher said tiredly as he handed out the last quiz and stalked back to his seat. "You may begin."

The sound of pencils scratching paper were immediate as everyone started working out the math problems. Well, _almost_ everyone.

I was squeezing my pencil so hard my fingertips were white, my lip was pulsing from the force of my teeth, and if I gripped my hair any tighter it would all fall out. Looking to my right, Tsuna was having the same problem, except for the fact that he looks half dead. On my left, I knew Yamamoto was just grinning and circling random answers. Somehow, he always manages to get at least a third of them right... Lucky bastard...

I sighed, and loosened my grip.

Behind me, I could hear Gokudera scribbling away like his life depended on it and before long, he was already done and I haven't even started on the back yet!

_Okay, don't panic. You can do this! Quizzes are easier than tests!... Alright, I just totally lied to myself. Why did math have to be my worst subject? I ace in everything else! Calm down... Calm down! Besides, what's the worse that can happen even if I fail this class? Volleyball season is over so I can't get kicked off the team... Oh wait, I might have to take Algebra again next year... Wahhhh! Why me?_

I grabbed the paper again and reread the question.

_Alright, there's four choices for each question, so I have a 25% chance of getting them right. Now I just gotta find out what the hell a 'slope' is... Oh, I remember!... The slope is the steepness of a line. So the answer is... very steep? Crap, that's not one of the choices on here! All the freakin' answers are numbers!_

And I began panicking all over again.

When the final bell rang, I carelessly tossed my quiz on the teacher's desk and hurried out of the classroom.

When I was finally outside, a voice stopped me, "Fujiwara-san! Slow down!" Tsuna called out as he raced after me along with Yamamoto and Gokudera. By the time they caught up to me, Tsuna was panting on the ground and Gokudera was mumbling complaints about me.

"What's the big rush, Fujiwara?" Yamamoto laughed. "Sensei might be a creep, but it's not like he's going to eat you or anything."

"He might as well. I bombed that quiz."

"Haha, I think we all did. Except for Gokudera. Hey Gokudera, maybe you should tutor us," he nudged him with his elbow as we started making our way home.

"Don't be ridiculous, you baseball freak."

Yamamoto returned his insult with a laugh.

Tsuna and I exchanged glances and knew we were thinking the same thing, "Why do we hang out with these people?"

We listen to the insults and laughs throughout the whole way, until we reached the intersection. "See ya guys tomorrow!" I waved took the right street with Gokudera, while Tsuna and Yamamoto turned left.

"Why does he get to walk Juudaime home?" Gokudera mumbled quietly, but I heard him anyway.

"Maybe if you decided to stay at _his_ house instead of mines..." I hinted.

"Well, it's not like I had any other choice," he countered.

I shrugged it off because... well, he was right.

4 months ago, Gokudera came to Japan from Italy, claiming to kill Tsuna and take his spot as the Vongola 10th. Of course, I (like any other normal person,) didn't believe in his mafia stories. To me, he was known as: "The-Crazy-Guy-From-Italy-Who-Tried-To-Blow-Up-Tsuna-And-Apparently-Take-His-Place-As-A-Mafia-Boss".

For the rest of the school day, I managed to avoid eye contact with him and Tsuna, which was pretty hard considering we're in the same class. I might have been friends with Tsuna, but if that "Crazy Guy" continues to follow him like a lost puppy, then I'll risk losing a friend to avoid being blown up to a million pieces.

Getting introduced to a bomber was enough for one day, but finding him in my house was enough to give me a heart attack. So when I opened to the door to my home, this is what happened...

***Fujiwara Hyouden: Inner Mind Theater***

**Hyouden: [opens the door and finds the crazy bomber guy standing there with her parents] "What the hell is he doing here?"**

**Mom: [Hugs Hyouden to death] "Oh Hyou-chan! Your father and I never found the chance to tell you this, but we're a part of the Vongola Family! We're part of the Japanese branch but we need to fly to Italy for a meeting. Be good!" [Runs out the door with suitcase]**

**Hyouden: "Now?"**

**Dad: [Pats Hyouden on the head like a puppy] "This is Gokudera Hayato, he'll be staying here. Make him feel at home and try not to burn the house down." [Runs out the door with suitcase and yelling] "There's money in one of the kitchen drawers! We love you!"**

**Both Parents: [Screaming random reminders while the car drives away]**

**Hyouden: "You're talking too fast! I can't understand a word you guys are saying!" [Waves arms wildly in the air while having the door slammed in front of her face]**

So that's basically what happened... Explains why my parents were never around that much... Eventually, I got use to walking home with Gokudera and letting him sleep in my closet. Does that sound creepy? We had used the extra bedroom for a home office/library thing so the only available space was either my room or the living room. And my parents, being the "welcoming" people that they are, wanted their "guest" to sleep in a bedroom. So whoo hoo! I got a roommate! Ahem- sarcasm...

I nudged the front door open with my foot, with Gokudera trailing close behind me. "We're home!"

Silence.

"Jeez, wouldn't kill you guys to come home once in a while..." I mumbled, throwing my stuff on the couch and curled up on the floor, ready for a nice after school nap.

"Oi, don't fall asleep yet!" I felt the force of a book hitting my arm.

"Ow! What gives?" I sat up and rubbed my soon to be bruised arm. How ironic, I got hit with that stupid math book I've always wanted to burn.

"We have a math test tomorrow so you better start studying!" He growled, towering over my sitting form.

"Whaa? But we just had a test last week and a quiz today!" I cried, then buried my face in the wooden floor. "It's not fair! Why is it always math?"

* * *

"So you subtract 7 from both sides of the equation..."

"Uh huh..."

"And then multiply it by the reciprocal..."

"Yeah..."

I nodded my head wearily, trying not to doze off. We were going over the math test we took last week, which I obviously failed with a big red 23. I'm surprised that I received a number higher than a 0, and even more surprised that Gokudera actually took the time to help me. Well, _trying_ to help me anyway... I'm not exactly the type of person to pay attention to something as boring as algebra.

"So Y is 3.4. Got it?"

"...Right..."

He stared into my eyes and I stared back with a blank expression. Then he leaned closer, as if daring me to break eye contact. And just when the tips of our noses were about to touch, I adverted my gaze to the floor, which gave me away instantly. _Damn it..._

He pulled back and yelled, "You haven't been listening these past 2 hours have you?"

"You're such a jerk! How can I listen to something so boring?"

"You could've at least tried!"

"Well, _you_ should try to be a better tutor!"

* * *

"So... are you still mad?" I asked meekly, climbing on the roof.

He mumbled something incoherent and turned the other way. I pouted, "You're acting like a little kid. Come on, I promise I'll listen this time!" I tossed him my math book.

He sighed and waved me over to sit next to him. I grinned triumphantly.

* * *

By now, the sun was completely gone and the only light came from the moon and street lamps. But Gokudera and I were still on my roof, going over the stuff that we were going to be tested on tomorrow.

"You get it now?"

"...Kinda..."

He sighed heavily.

"Hey, I said I would listen and I did! It's not my fault math is my worst subject."

He sighed again, "Okay, listen closely to what I'm about to say because it's obvious you won't pass tomorrow's test-"

"I take offense to tha-!"

"Shut up. Now listen..." he cleared his throat and I took that time to roll my eyes.

"When in doubt, 'C' your way out," he recited.

I stared at him blankly, "How the hell am I suppose to 'see' my way out, oh smart one?"

"I meant 'C'! The letter!" He snatched the math book out of my hands, just when I was about to chuck it at his head. "It means, if you're not sure which answer to pick, just pick C."

"Why?"

He shoved his finger close to my face, making me cross my eyes. "It's obviously not A or D because those are the first and last choices."

"Why not B?"

"Just choose C!"

"Jeez, fine!"

* * *

"How the hell did you get a 25?" Gokudera screamed once we were outside in the school courtyard. Many people stared while some of the girls squealed. "And after I spent all night helping you!"

"You were yelling at me most of the time though..." I yawned. "Besides, I got 2 points higher than last week."

He began flipping through my test, quickly skimming over all my answers. Tsuna and Yamamoto stood nearby, looking nervously at Gokudera, afraid that he might start a rampage and kill me. They didn't do much better on their tests either. Yamamoto got a 33 and Tsuna landed a 21.

"Fujiwara... What. Is. This?" He growled, hands shaking from anger. "You picked the same letter for every single question on here!"

"You're the one who said: 'When in doubt, 'C' your way out'." I protested, not at all fazed by his yelling.

"I meant pick 'C' when you really don't know the answer to the question! Not just randomly pick it every single damn time!"

"But I really didn't know the answer to any of them!"

* * *

**I kinda liked the way this came out :D**

**It's not romancey-ish because i honestly can't write about Gokudera like that without making him OOC**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review? :)**


End file.
